Inconvenient Passion
by missblueeyes63
Summary: Blatant JAM. Stand-alone chapter stories showing inconvenient or inappropriate places where passion overtakes Sam or Jules and how they deal with it. Some will be funny, some full of unfulfilled sexual tension and frustration and some will most definitely be steamy as Sam & Jules express their deep love for one another in strange places. Contains flowery imagery of love scenes.
1. Deep in the Woods

**Inconvenient Passion**

* * *

 _ **Summary**_ _:_ _ **Blatant JAM.**_ _Stand-alone chapter stories showing inconvenient or inappropriate places where passion overtakes Sam or Jules and how they deal with it. Some will be funny, some full of unfulfilled sexual tension and frustration and some will most definitely be steamy as Sam & Jules express their deep love in strange places. Flowery imagery of love scenes. _

_**Warning:**_ _Like most of the love scenes I write, I prefer to keep it to flowery imagery rather than explicit words. S_ _ome chapters, not all, will present scenes that convey certain acts that a loving couple may engage in. Sometimes explicit words have no euphemisms to convey their meanings so there may be a bit of course language occasionally that not all readers will be comfortable with._

 _Personally, I wonder at our society sometimes because not many get riled about all the crime, gore, and dark side of humanity that is shown on TV shows but so many get their panties in a bunch when a loving couple is shown expressing their love for one another in a physical manner._

 _Anyhow, you've been warned. Not your thing, close the story now and everyone will be happy. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy these one shots._

 _ **Disclaimers**_ _: I do not own Flashpoint or any of the characters from that series. I do own my original characters (OC) and original story content._

* * *

 _ **Deep in the Woods**_

* * *

 _ **Summary:**_ _What does a red shirt in whites laundry and chasing after a subject deep in the woods have to do with passion? How does Jules help Sam when passion strikes at an inconvenient and inappropriate time?_

 _ **Timing:**_ _Jules and Sam cleared to date officially_

 ** _Rating:_** _Unfulfilled tension and a bit of humor_

* * *

 _ **Woods**_

Sam was chasing after a subject through the woods. Again. It seemed like he always ended up being the one to dart after the subject when there were woods involved.

But as Sam ran he could not get his mind off of Jules. During the raid of the gang's home, Jules had taken down one of the men. They had wrestled on the ground and somehow the entire rear of Jules' pants had been torn. When she stood up and dragged the subject up all the subjects in custody had started laughing.

Sam turned in time to see Jules standing there with her underwear clearly on display for everyone. He knew he was going to get it tonight. Jules was royally pissed off at him.

He had done laundry for them last night. He did a load of whites. But somehow his brand new bright red shirt had made it into the load. Jules was practical at work and wore basic white underwear. She kept the frilly, lacey and barely there underwear for off hours.

That underwear always tempted him and it never seemed to stay on long once they were home. He had ruined a fair number of the fragile items in his eagerness. But so had Jules. Their passion for each other sometimes was so overwhelming it was like they were on fire and just had to be connected.

That new red shirt was actually the result of one of those episodes. Jules had ripped his favorite red shirt wide open the moment he entered the house two nights ago. They only made it as far as the couch as their clothes were shed. Or in his case ripped to shreds by Jules' eager hands.

Jules had bought him a replacement shirt yesterday. Sam never told her but he was not upset about the red shirt. He had thoroughly enjoyed being ambushed by her that night. Now when he used the red cleaning rags his shirt had been turned into he would smile at the recollection of that night of wild passion.

But back to the reason he was running through these woods hot on the trail of a subject.

As Sam had turned to see what everyone was laughing at he saw Jules' pink splotched basic underwear on display for all. He also saw the fury in her eyes as she rounded on him. Her eyes clearly said 'this is all your fault Braddock'.

Somehow Sam thought Jules would not have been embarrassed by her normal white underwear showing. But pink splotchy ones embarrassed her a great deal.

Everyone was staring at Jules, only the subjects laughing because the team was smart enough not to laugh, they did not have death-wishes. Then one of the subjects took advantage of the distraction and bolted.

Sam headed out for him for two reasons. If anyone asked why, he would say because he was closest. But his other private reason was that seeing Jules standing there like that had filled his head with all sorts of images. None of them were even remotely appropriate at work.

Seeing that they were coming close to a stream Sam dove at the subject. It was damned cold out here and he had no desire to go splashing and wading through an icy cold stream. The two of them went down and Sam easily got the upper hand.

Sam straddled the subject and called out "Subject in custody" as he cuffed the man.

He got off and took a knee to get his breath back under control. Most of it the result of his thoughts and images of Jules rather than exertion running after the subject. But his mind and body would not cooperate and the images of Jules flooded his mind's eyes again.

Damn. So not good at work!

Sam tried hard but the images would not go away as he stood up and bent to drag the subject to his feet. Sam was glad the subject had his back to him when he pulled him up. Because he would be just as embarrassed as Jules if the subject hadn't.

The result of all those images of Jules, of him ripping off barely there panties and having his way with her and she with him had affected him. His pants were straining and there was not a damned thing that he could think of to get a certain part to deflate.

Jules did this to him. He felt like a hormonal teenage boy at times around Jules. Just the thought of being with her, touching her, being one with her, caused him to get hard. Their passion was never ending and something Sam knew was soul deep.

But at times it was inconvenient or inappropriate what happened to his body when he thought about Jules.

And right here, right now, it was both. Sam took several breaths trying to think of something that would make it go down. But everything his mind could come up with, another part of his mind turned into a sexual scene.

Damn. It was so hard to get unhard.

Sam was concentrating so hard on trying to make himself not hard that he failed to see or hear Jules come up behind him. His first clue was her saying his name.

"Braddock, you are so dead meat" Jules said with irritation evident in her voice.

Sam turned his body towards Jules and his face was sheepish. He saw Jules had her jacket tied around her waist covering her ripped pants. That thought alone made a certain part of his body surge and twitch.

Damn. What the hell was he going to do?

Jules looked at Sam's face and saw a mix of emotions. One was clearly an apology. The other emotion she knew intimately.

Passion. Raw, ignited passion burned in Sam's eyes. A passion he only held for her and she for him.

Her eyes traveled down his chest, rakingly hot, knowing what lie beneath his clothes; a hard, lean body that knew how to pleasure her.

Jules' eyes landed just below Sam's waist.

Damn. If only they were not at work.

She knew Sam had a real problem here. Sure she would be razzed for pink underwear but Sam. Sam would be teased mercilessly. It could also get them in trouble. They were cleared for dating but if the brass got wind of this ... that might just change.

Without giving any additional thought to it Jules acted swiftly. Jules shoved Sam hard backwards. She knew she caught him off guard.

Sam had no warning. Jules was raking over his body with bedroom eyes one moment and the next she shoved him. He lost his balance and stumbled backwards. Sam slipped on the muddy bank and landed sitting in the icy cold stream.

The cold water was shock to his system. A certain part of his anatomy reacted as it would to a cold shower. Down it went and tried its best to get away from the cold water that surrounded it.

Sam looked up at Jules stunned.

Jules stated "That is for putting your red shirt in the load of whites."

Sam heard the guys laughing over the headset. Clearly they had heard the splash and his gasp as he landed in the stream. They definitely heard Jules too.

Jules gave Sam a huge smile and winked at him.

Sam winked back and said "Does this make us even now Jules or do I need to watch my back for a bit?"

They both heard the team laugh again.

"I think we are even now but you are _never_ doing laundry again without supervision" Jules stated as she reached out a hand to help him up.

As he stood Jules glanced down then back up. Problem resolved.

Sam muted his headset at the same time as Jules did. Sam leaned close and said "Thanks Jules, you always know what I need."

Jules smiled at him and said with a tease in her voice "That wasn't what you needed. It's what I had to do to protect you. Later tonight we'll take care of what you really needed."

Sam grinned and followed Jules as she led the subject back to the others. As his eyes watched the sway of her jacket which covered her splotchy pink panties Sam thought, yeah, later we will take care of what you really need too.

.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _If my fabulous readers have any ideas for places or situations, feel free to send them to me in a review or PM and I'll see what my muse comes up with._


	2. Laundry Room

**Laundry Room**

* * *

 _ **Summary:**_ _Dirty laundry and fantasies mix. Will Sam get to live out a fantasy he has with Jules in his apartment complex basement laundry room? Will they get caught or interrupted if they do? What are Sam's and Jules' thoughts on their budding relationship?_

 _ **Timing** : Sam and Jules secretly dating the first time, __early on just getting to know each other._

 _ **Rating** : Budding relationship and **steamy** in places but no explicit words._

* * *

 _ **Sam's Apartment – 2:00 am**_

Jules plopped down on Sam's couch. Today had been a long shift. The first day of transitioning to the noon to midnight shift was always tiring. Tomorrow would be better. She watched Sam as he grabbed two beers for them from his fridge.

Sam turned and headed to Jules. He grinned as he said "Wanna stay the night?"

Jules sighed "I would like to but I need something clean to wear. Everything in my go bag is dirty."

Handing Jules the beer, Sam sat next to her on the couch. He really wanted her to stay tonight. So he said "I have something that might fit you for tonight. I need to do some laundry too, so we could just go down to the basement laundry room and do a load or two together."

"Sam it's two am. Who does laundry at two am?" Jules laughed.

Giving Jules a lopsided grin he answered "SRU constables that work noon to midnight. Come on, it's open twenty-four by seven. That way you don't have to drive home after drinking that beer. Safety first you know."

Jules chuckled, "Oh so now you want to talk safety. Where was that thinking when you jumped in front of that car and aimed your MP5 at the driver to get him to stop?"

Sam shrugged "He stopped didn't he. He didn't get away with that kid. That's what is important."

Reaching out and patting Sam's knee Jules shook her head "You know Sam that was not the brightest move you have made in a while. We could have shot out the tires and stopped him without you putting yourself in danger like that."

"But the car could have crashed and the kid was not in a carseat. Do we have to rehash debrief? Ed laid into me enough already" Sam sighed.

Feeling badly for making Sam recall Ed's tongue lashing on unacceptable risk, even though she had agreed whole-heartedly with Ed, Jules changed the subject "What do you have for me to wear?"

Sam brightened. He took a quick swig of his beer then headed to his room.

A few moments later Sam returned with one of his smaller t-shirts and a pair of basketball shorts and said "The shorts have a string in them that you can cinch tight. The shirt will be big on you but …."

Sam gave her a boyish expectant look.

Jules put her beer down and stood up. Right there in his living room she shed her clothes and was standing in front of Sam stark naked.

Sam sucked in a breath as his eyes roved over Jules' perfect body. He loved looking at her. Sam was so glad Jules was not a shy, demure woman but a confident, self-assured one that did not hide her body from him. As he gazed at Jules his body began to react.

Jules seductively sauntered over and took the shirt and shorts as she said "Later soldier, laundry first."

He could only stare as she dressed in his clothes. Sam wanted them back off her and to carry her into the bedroom. The anticipation of later had his blood rushing. Sam watched as she gathered her clothes from the couch and then got the rest from her go bag. He was mesmerized just watching her movements.

Having gathered all her clothes Jules turned back to see Sam rooted in place staring at her. Wow! She loved the effect she had on him. It did her ego good to know that she could stop Sam in his tracks like that.

Jules saw the evidence in his body of the effect she had. Sam's eyes were smoldering and his shorts showed a definite bulge to them.

She smiled and said "You said you had laundry too?"

Jules' words pulled him out of his fantasy. Sam wondered if he could make that fantasy a reality. Would Jules be game for it?

Sam cleared his throat and adjusted himself slightly then said "Yeah give me a minute to grab them."

Jules picked up her beer and watched Sam's backside as he headed into his room. Truth be told Sam did the same thing to her that she did to him. Sam could be fully clothed and she could imagine the taut, heated skin that covered his body.

At first Sam had been shy about his body in front of her. Jules could sense it was due to his scarring. But she never saw the scaring now. The first time she had spent a lot of time tracing all his scars. It seemed to help Sam. Now she liked to draw ever smaller circles on his chest. It was no longer about his scars but about touching him.

God, she loved the feel of his skin against hers. At those thoughts Jules' breasts became taut and she felt a rush of warmth below. Just thinking about being with Sam made her ready.

Sam came out to the bedroom carrying his basket of dirty clothes. He noticed Jules had not moved except to pick up her beer. Her eyes had taken on a smoky, sexy look. Sam thought that maybe, just maybe his fantasy could be reality.

The two of them headed for the door eyeing each other intensely as the sexual tension building between them ratcheted up a notch or two or ten.

* * *

 _ **Basement Laundry Room at Sam's Apartment – 3:00 am**_

They had loaded the laundry into two of the six machines then Jules had hopped up onto the top of one of the washing machines. They had engaged in seductive, innuendo laced conversation while the laundry washed. The sexual tension was strung tautly.

When the washer started the spin cycle and vibrated under Jules, she looked at Sam with a wanton expression. That was all it took for Sam to leave the chair he had been straddling as he talked to Jules.

The need had been growing for an hour. Both had felt it and allowed the feeling to increase and increase with their playful sexual banter over the hour. The need overtook both of them.

Simple words were no longer enough. Action was needed.

Jules and Sam embraced in seconds. Their lips met in a frenzy of kissing. Hands freely roved over and under shirts as the need to connect physically demanded to be heeded.

Sam yanked at the string tie loosening the shorts on Jules. He let go as Jules yanked his shirt up and off his body. But his hands were back in moments.

Jules sank her teeth lightly into Sam's shoulder and moaned as Sam's fingers found her and began to work their magic. The vibration of the washer and his hands were driving her wild with need.

Sam sucked on Jules neck, low enough that it would not show. He needed to mark her as his just as she was marking him. Jules' biting was rougher but the tweaks of pain only intensified his desire and made him grow even more rigid with need.

When Sam felt the hot rush on his fingers and tensing of Jules' body combined with Jules' muffled cry of ecstasy into his shoulder, he could wait no longer. His fantasy was going to be fulfilled. There was something exciting in his head about getting down and dirty in the clean laundry room.

Sam removed his hand from her shorts and heard Jules' whimpers of protest. He shoved the elastic waist of his shorts down enough in the front to expose himself. The leg holes of the shorts Jules were wearing were large enough to allow him access without removing her shorts.

Jules was coming down from heights only Sam could take her too when she felt him. Her brain did not comprehend how he was inside her and she was still wearing shorts. But in short order it didn't matter how, only that he was.

His motions were demanding as he drove hard. Sam was taking her back up the peak. Her head fell backwards as Sam's passionate sounds filled her ears. She gripped his shoulders to stabilize herself. Then she wrapped her legs around him giving him more access.

Sam was lost in passion. The need to experience Jules, feel her, taste her, smell her and see her was all consuming. His hands pulled her hips to him in rhythm of his deepening strokes. His mouth sought out Jules' mouth.

Their kisses were hot and hard as they plundered each other's mouths as moans and cries escaped.

Jules' toes curled tightly as she was reaching her release, again. Every muscle in her body was rigid with anticipation. When it overtook her, sensations coursed through her whole body.

Sam felt Jules' release. Her muscles clenching brought him hard and fast to his own release. He rasped "Juuuules" as he buried himself to the hilt one last time.

He came down slowly as shudders rippled through his body. He gazed into Jules' eyes as some semblance of sanity returned to him. Jules could drive him to distraction so easily.

When he was with Jules nothing else existed. He heard and saw nothing but her. She was his everything in those moments. His whole world.

Jules heard a squeak, squeak, squeak that sounded like a wheel that needed oil badly. She looked at Sam and saw he was still lost in their world of passion. It always took him longer to come out of the haze than her.

The squeak was steady and coming closer quickly. Jules disengaged her legs and pulled Sam's shorts up for him. Jules saw he was just beginning to come back and she urgently whispered "Sam someone is coming. Quick put on your shirt."

Jules shoved Sam's shirt into his hands then shimmied down off the washer and stepped away from Sam.

Sam blinked as Jules shoved the shirt into his hands. She was there one moment, him inside her, now she was gone and he felt bereft. He wanted to be connected still. He looked at his shirt and that's when he finally heard a squeak, squeak, squeak.

He pulled his shirt down over his chest just as Mrs. Stark, his elderly neighbor across the hall entered the room.

Mrs. Stark looked surprised "Oh dear, I thought the laundry room would be empty at this hour."

Turning a shade of pink at almost having given his elderly neighbor quite a show Sam said "We are almost done with the washers. Just needed to wash a few things before work tomorrow. I'm on the noon to midnight shift right now."

Coming fully into the room Mrs. Stark eyed the pretty thing sitting in a chair and asked "Sam where are you manners boy? Are you going to introduce me?"

Sam cleared his throat and looked at Jules. He grinned as he said "Mrs. Stark this is one of my teammates Jules Callaghan. She was just keeping me company while I did my laundry. Jules this is Mrs. Stark my neighbor across the hall."

Jules stood up and held the shorts up with one hand, not having enough time to retie them, and shook Mrs. Stark's hand "Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Stark."

Mrs. Stark noticed Jules' attire. She may be old but she wasn't dead. She had heard them when she exited the elevator. She had pushed her laundry cart back and forth making it squeak to alert them of her presence. Sam had good taste in ladies. Oh if she was only a young maiden perhaps she could give this lovely young woman a run for her money with Sam.

She said kindly "Very nice to meet you Jules. Sam is such a nice boy. He used to get Mr. Happy's food for me."

Jules turned to Sam with a quizzical expression "Mr. Happy?"

Sam answered "Mrs. Stark's border collie. He was nineteen years old and passed away about a month ago."

Mrs. Stark looked forlorn and wiped a small tear from her eye.

Sam asked "Have you given anymore thought about getting a puppy?"

A smile lit on Mrs. Stark's face "Yes, yes I have. I'm looking into that now. It will have to be another border collie. They are the smartest dogs."

Jules left Sam and Mrs. Stark talking as their washers finished. She quickly retied the shorts then moved the clothes to the dryers then rejoined them. Sam and Jules helped Mrs. Stark load her clothes in the washers. The three of them then sat talking while the wash was running.

Sam moved Mrs. Stark's laundry to the dryers as Jules folder their clothes.

Jules could see the look on Mrs. Stark's face as she folded her clothes. The old lady was not ignorant but she was classy and did not say a thing. Jules liked the lady.

They said goodbye to Mrs. Stark and Jules left the room first. As Sam headed out Mrs. Stark stopped him "Sam."

"Yeah?" he said turning towards her again.

Mrs. Stark smiled at Sam, pulled him closer and whispered "Sam, you be a gentleman and treat that one good. She's a keeper."

Sam grinned "Will do Mrs. Stark. Oh and when you get a puppy just let me know and I'll resume dog food duties."

As Sam headed out Mrs. Stark smiled as she watched him jog to catch up with Jules and take the laundry from her. She knew that Sam was a rare man. She hoped that little lady Jules realized just how lucky she was.

* * *

 _ **Sam's Apartment – 4:00 am**_

Jules had her head lying on Sam's left side of his chest as she drew ever smaller circles on his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. Sam gently stroked up and down Jules' naked back.

He chuckled.

Tilting her head up Jules asked "What's so funny?"

Sam lifted his head and kissed her nose "We almost got caught making my laundry room fantasy a reality."

Jules grinned. She would let him think they had not been caught, but she knew better from the looks Mrs. Stark had given them. Besides, the squeak of the wheels went on too long for Mrs. Stark to have walked directly from the elevator to the laundry room. Jules was certain Mrs. Stark had tried to make them aware of her presence.

She would let him think they got away clean doing the dirty in the laundry room. Instead she said "So you fantasized about doing it in the laundry room."

"Yeah" Sam said in a slightly distracted voice as he was replaying tonight in his head. Reality had been much better than his fantasy. He would never be able to do wash again without imagining Jules sitting on that washer.

Jules saw the glazed over eyes in the dim light coming in from the moonlight. She asked in a sultry voice "So do you have any other fantasies soldier?"

Sam looked into Jules' amorous eyes. He rolled so that he was on top of Jules and landed an ardent kiss. He pulled back ever so slightly and said "Many and they all involve you."

He leaned back down and began a trail of light kisses down Jules' neck. The two engaged in slow, tender love making.

When they both reached the pinnacle again, Sam fell to the side and he looked up at the ceiling. Both were sated for now.

Sam thought that life was good. Being with Jules was great. He might just have to see if he could make a few more fantasies come to life with Jules.

Jules snuggled up to Sam and sighed. Tonight was both exciting and tender. Sam was so different from any man she had ever dated. She could lose herself in him. It scared her a bit. She had worked so hard to achieve things she wanted.

Giving herself completely to another scared the shit out of her. If her father could discard her what would stop a man from doing the same thing? If she let herself get lost in a man and he left her too she did not know if she could survive that.

Jules thought it was better to hold back. Not commit. Protect her heart and not lose herself.

But Sam tempted her like no other. What they had was hot, passionate, raw and exciting. But also so very tender too. Sam was so attentive and tender.

As Jules drifted off to sleep she wondered if she gave herself completely to Sam would she ever regret it.

Sam turned his head when he heard Jules' regular breathing. She had fallen asleep.

He gently smoothed her hair and pulled her close. Sam could give Jules his everything. He would willingly lose himself to her. Jules was worth it. She was his beauty of life.

As Sam drifted to sleep he wondered if Jules could ever feel the same way towards him. If she would ever trust him enough to let him show her he would never hurt her. That he would always be there to support her and love her with all his heart.

Sam hoped Jules would.

.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _If my fabulous readers have any ideas for places or situations, feel free to send them to me in a review or PM and I'll see what my muse comes up with._


	3. Mountain Bike Trail

**Mountain Bike Trail**

* * *

 _ **Summary:** Sam finally gets Jules to go mountain bike riding with him and takes her to his favorite trail and wins a bet. He shows her his favorite spot and things get hot. _

_**Timing** : Sam and Jules secretly dating the first time, __early on just getting to know each other._

 _ **Rating** : Budding relationship but Sam realizes he is in love with Jules and **steamy** in places but no explicit words._

* * *

 _ **Mountain Bike Trail – 3:00 pm**_

Sam pedaled hard as he made it to the crest of the hill. He stopped and waited at the top for Jules. Sam gave Jules a toothy smile as she crested the hill too.

"I win" Sam chortled.

Jules huffed and said "No fair. You've been mountain biking this trail for a long time."

Sam's eyes lit with amusement as he said "But you agreed to the bet anyways."

Jules got off the rented mountain bike and grumbled under her breath "Never should have let you talk me into this."

Now she would have to come mountain biking with him for a month. She should not have bet him. But then again, mountain biking was fun. More fun than she had imagined at first. But she still hated losing a bet.

Laughing, Sam got off his bike and remarked "You know I can hear you."

"Yeah, yeah. Super soldier with supersonic hearing" Jules grumbled louder.

She took her water bottle off the bike and squeezed some into her mouth. Then she put it back and looked out at the view. It was breathtaking.

Sam watched Jules take in the view. It was one of his favorite trails for this view alone. When he biked here he normally stopped and rested for a long while just to enjoy the view.

He asked "You like?"

Jules nodded "It's beautiful."

Sam was looking at Jules. Her hair was down and her face had a slight flush to it from the cool breeze and exertion of their ride. He said a bit huskily "Yes beautiful." But he didn't mean the view, he meant Jules.

He felt a rush of feelings. He still could not believe his persistence had paid off and that he and Jules were dating, secretly of course, but dating nonetheless. He thought that mountain biking would be one activity they could do out in the open without raising suspicions with the team. It was just two teammates who both loved the outdoors getting in some physical activity. Together.

Together made Sam smile. A heady feeling quickly overtook him and Sam grasped Jules' hand and said "I want to show you my favorite place up here."

Jules followed as she was pulled along but looked back at the bikes and asked "Should we leave the bikes there? Won't they get taken?"

Sam shook his head and answered "Hasn't happened yet. Besides the place is not too far off the trail."

He pushed aside some brush and a small enclosed glen was revealed. Jules went in first and Sam followed allowing the brush to close behind him. The ground was soft with leaves and there were wild flowers all around the area.

Jules looked around, turning in a full circle and said "This feels so secluded. It is nice. You come here often?"

"Sometimes. I like to lay on the ground and look up at the clouds on days with puffy clouds. It is something I used to do as a kid. You know, try and make shapes out of the clouds" Sam shared.

He was finding he liked sharing little bits and pieces of himself with Jules. He was still fairly guarded. But it felt good to remember good times from his childhood.

Jules looked at Sam and saw an openness about him that came about rarely. She liked it when she saw behind his shields. There was a sweet man behind them. But Sam had such a hard time letting anyone in. He had opened up to the team quite a bit after the whole Plouffe thing.

When he had returned to the team after his lungs healed he was less standoffish. Especially with her. Those talks in the Jeep with coffee probably had something to do with it. It could also be that they were attracted to each other.

The heat and sexual pull was so strong. She had never felt anything quite like this. It scared her a bit. The night Sam had kissed her outside the Royal York had broken the damn and both had released all their pent up sexual tension that night. Sex with Sam was always good.

Jules wondered if part of it was the taboo nature of it. They were teammates and they should not be doing this. It could cost both of them their jobs. But even knowing that she was unable to resist his boyish charms that turned all man when they hit the sheets.

Sam watched Jules' eyes as her eyes seared his body. He could see the heat rising in her eyes. He was sure she could see it rising in him.

He took a tentative step towards her. He shouldn't. If he got to close he wasn't sure he could stop. It was secluded here but it was still exposed.

Jules felt the familiar lustiness overtaking her body when Sam looked at her with those hooded eyes. She saw his step forward and felt her body's core liquefy. Heat was rising and she would not be able to dampen the fire in a bit.

She should step back or make a sarcastic quip or something to break the rising tension. But the allure of doing it outside, surrounded by nature was strong. It was a call of the wild she thought. A primal sexual urge that would not be extinguished.

Jules took a step toward Sam.

Sam felt his body stirring. Only Jules had ever done this to him. No woman except Jules could call him to attention just by looking at him. One look from the liquid chocolate of those eyes and he could not control his body.

He took another step.

She took another step.

Their eyes held each other and spoke of mutual intent and need.

Their bodies came together rapidly. Hands groping, seeking, finding. Lips melding in fire, urgently demanding deeper access.

Their bodies separated and each stepped back as they panted with need. They were exposed out here. Anyone could come by at any time.

Both reached the same conclusion at the same time and clothes were shed.

Their bodies came together again, heated skin to heated skin. Hands again roamed over each other to places they had already found drove the need higher. Hands seeking new places and learning. The need to know each other's most intimate places driving them to explore. Lips seared in heat as their tongues fought a battle to know the taste of the other.

Sam lifted Jules and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He lowered them to the soft leaf strewn ground. His hand came between them and he coaxed soft mewling sounds from Jules. Her hand came between them and she stroked a firm staff to rigid attention resulting in moans of desire from Sam.

When Jules was ready, Sam slid home.

Both reveled in the moment when two bodies became one.

But primal need in both quickly drove them to a frantic pace. Nails raked down his back as he grunted and rode the tsunami of passion that only Jules could evoke in him.

Jules' cries, as release came, scattered the birds from the trees. The birds had just settle back down as Sam's primal, guttural growls of release sent the birds into the air once again.

Sam collapsed on top of Jules, boneless. Jules had consumed him. Jules had taken all he had to give and she had given Sam full measure in return.

Jules shifted under Sam unable to breathe. She pushed gently and Sam rolled to the side taking her with him.

Sam held Jules in his arms and their eyes met and locked.

Passion?

They had passion.

Need?

They had need.

Love?

Too soon for Jules to think love.

Too late for Sam he was in love.

Sam gave Jules a WOW smile and said "This is definitely my favorite place."

Jules smiled and replied "It is beautiful here."

Sam nodded.

Yes, here was definitely beautiful and it was definitely his favorite place.

But _here_ was not this secluded spot on the mountain bike trail.

 _Here_ was anywhere with Jules in his arms.


	4. Cuffed

**Cuffed**

* * *

 _ **Summary:**_ _Sam and Jules had dinner at Fire Stick Grill and after getting mistaken for Scott and slapped by Belinda Murray, they enjoyed a nice meal and headed home. Sam's idea had completely slipped his mind until Jules stood in the doorway of the bedroom dangling a pair of handcuffs._

 _ **Companion Piece**_ _: Trouble with Twins, Chapter 2: Philanderer - this happens after_

 _ **Timing**_ _: Sam and Jules are engaged._

 _ **Rating**_ _:_ _ **Very Hot**_ _in places but no explicit words._

* * *

 _ **Jules' Home – Bathroom – 10:00 p.m.**_

Sam rinsed his mouth after brushing his teeth. He looked into the mirror and turned his head to the side. Damn, there was still an outline of Belinda Murray's hand-print on the side of his face. He could see the finger marks. He hoped it didn't bruise and that the outline faded before next shift in two days.

Explaining what happened to the guys would garner lots of teasing. Tomorrow he'd call Scott and tell him all about being mistaken for him and called a philanderer. Sam chuckled. Poor Belinda was so shocked that he wasn't Scott. She was so contrite and offered to pay for their meal. They turned her down of course. But when they went to pay the bill, Jarmal said that Belinda had paid it before she left. Laura sure had a gusty and nice friend.

Sam switched off the bathroom light and headed for the bedroom. He wondered where Jules was as he pulled the covers back on the bed and sat down. He had a playful thought and quickly pulled the comforter and top sheet completely off the bed and threw them on the floor. Sam then positioned his nude body in the center of the bed like a playgirl spread. Just the thought of Jules had part of him coming to attention.

He closed his eyes a moment as he imagined the coming extracurricular activities they would engage in. He loved it when she took charge and rode him. Hell, he loved it when he took charge and drove her wild, too. Sam like sex—but he loooooved sex with Jules. She was his one, his beauty of life, his heart, and his soul.

"Hey, Soldier," Jules drawled seductively taking in the magnificent sight of Sam's body on full display for her.

Sam opened his eyes and gave her an irresistible WOW smile, but the words he was going to say died in his throat as he saw Jules. She was standing in the doorway, completely naked—except for her dress uniform police cap. He raked his eyes down her body and stopped at her left hand. Two pairs of handcuffs dangled from them. His eyes went wide with surprise and locked onto to her eyes.

Jules loved Sam's reaction. Using her seductive tone, Jules said, "You're under arrest. Don't resist me or there will be trouble."

Sam nodded.

"Put your hands out to the side and take hold of the bed posts," Jules instructed.

Slowly Sam moved his hands to the bedposts as his smile and another part of him grew. Jules remembered his comment at dinner. Man, that had totally slipped his mind. His manhood twitched in anticipation of what Jules had planned for them tonight. They could be at it all night since they didn't have to work tomorrow.

Jules sexily sauntered into the room. She loved the way Sam grew as he watched her. Jules attached one cuff to the bed post and then the other side to his wrist.

As Jules sauntered to the other side, Sam found his voice, "What are the charges, Officer?"

Jules couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped. As she locked the second pair of cuffs to his wrist and sturdy bedpost, Jules said, "The charges are many." Stepping back, she raked her eyes over his body. "First, is that you're criminally handsome. Next, there's the crime of decent exposure of your body."

Sam grinned. "Don't you mean indecent exposure?"

Shaking her head, Jules ran her hand up Sam's leg and settled it at the very top. She watched him harden more. "No, I meant what I said—decent exposure of a truly magnificent body."

Wanting her to touch him, Sam drew in a breath as she held off. To distract himself from that need, he asked, "Any more charges?"

Jules moved her hand, not to where Sam wanted her to move it. She would tease him and take this very slow—they had all night. Jules was going to make him quiver with need before she gave him his release.

"Yes, the last charge is the most serious one," Jules stated as her hand moved to over his heart and drew small circles lightly with her finger tip. She saw his nipple peak.

Sam sucked in a breath at the light caresses. This was sweet torture. His eyes met hers. "Just how serious?"

Jules sighed. "I'm afraid you'll get a life sentence for it."

"Life … wow … it must be serious. Do I need a lawyer? I could call Gibbson." Sam grinned as Jules started to crawl onto the bed. When she straddled him, Sam sucked in a breath. Her skin was on fire and it caused flames of desire to course through his entire body.

Her core melted and so did much of her resolve to take this slow. Part of her wanted to join with him right now. But she resisted that. Jules leaned forward and captured his warm and kissable lips. Restrained as he was, Jules was in complete control—it was a heady feeling. Her hands came up and held his head as her tongue plunder his mouth. Jules body moved slowly causing friction for Sam and she heard his soft moans of pleasure at her movements.

Oh, God … Sam thought as Jules moved. This took things to a whole new level. He was rock hard and he thought he'd pop at any moment. He tried to think of anything other than Jules lithe body rubbing him so his body wouldn't react like a ruddy teen and go off prematurely.

Jules pulled back and gazed into Sam's smoky glazed eyes. "As I said, the last charge against you is serious."

Sam blew out a breath as she stopped moving. Thank god … he got control and went back to their play. "Yes, you did. Care to inform me of that charge so I can form a defense?"

Smiling Jules put a hand over her heart and one over his. "Well, you see … you're accused of stealing my heart."

Sam immediately answered, "Guilty as charged. I throw myself on the mercy of the court."

Jules grinned. "Ohhh, you'll be seeking mercy from me. Her hand slid down, gripped him and started to slowly stroke.

"Have mercy," Sam groaned out in pleasure as his head fell back against the headboard.

Jules was about to give them both mercy—she needed him as much as he needed her right now, but two phones started loudly buzzing with a tone that had them both groaning "Not now."

Reaching for one of the phones, Jules sighed. "All hands page. Details will be given at the barn."

Sam banged his head on the headboard lightly. "Damn, damn, and double damn. Uncuff me, Jules."

Jules moved off the bed and pulled open her nightstand drawer. She stared for a moment then started rummaging around in it. Jules raced to the other side of the bed as she muttered, "Where is it?"

Jules' panic had Sam asking, "Jules, you have a key, right?"

"Yeah, yeah … it should be in here." She raced to her dresser and began flinging clothes out of it in her frantic search. "It should be here."

Sam looked at the cuffs. They were on too tight for him to slip his hand out—even if they were oiled. He looked at the solid wood bedpost. Jules loved this bedframe. But without a key … "Jules, we gotta get going."

Jules was in the bathroom spilling the contents of the drawers as her mind tried to figure out where the damned key was. "I'm going to check the kitchen drawers. Don't go anywhere."

Sam barked a laugh. "Funny, Jules, real funny. Just hurry. If you can't find it quickly, get a saw or something."

Jules stopped at the doorway and her face fell as she looked at the bedframe. She loved that bed, had looked for one just like it for years. She hated the idea of destroying it. An idea came to mind and she raced from the room.

After struggling for a few minutes, Sam sat back and waited for Jules—there was no way he could get out of the cuffs himself. Damn, this was going so well. He was wondering what the all-hands page was about as Jules reappeared in the doorway with a pair of bolt cutters.

Relieved that Jules could get him out of this fix, Sam said, "Queen of the Hammer has bolt cutters, too. Thank God this happened here and not at my place."

She applied the bolt cutters to the chain between the two cuffs. She used great force and the chain was cut in two. As Jules raced to the other side to cut the other cuff off, Sam quipped, "Damn, you're sexy wielding tools buck naked."

Once she cut the second chain, Jules stood back. "I'm not buck naked."

Sam laughed. "True, you still have your police cap on. I'm never gonna be able to look at you wearing that cap again without an image of you right now."

Jules leaned over and gave Sam a quick kiss as she said, "I'm paroling you for now, but later …"

"Oh, yes … later I'll pay for my crimes … I'm willing and able to serve a _loooong, hard_ time ... but we're getting like ten keys and taping them in the drawers."

Looking forward to the _loooong, hard_ time, Jules grinned, winked, and replied, "Copy that."

They both got dressed quickly and raced out of the bedroom. Jules turned back around and grabbed Sam's hoodie. She tossed it to him and said, "Put this on."

Sam looked at the hoodie, "I'm far from being cold."

Jules arched a brow. "Um … it's to hide your new bracelets until you can get a spare key from your locker. Unless you really want to advertise your crimes?"

Sam paled and then turned pink as he looked at his wrists. If the guys saw this … "Thanks, Jules."

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Briefing Room – 10:55 p.m.**_

Jules and Sam walked quickly to the briefing room. It was already full of other team members milling about. They saw Team One gathered by themselves off to one side and headed for them.

"Boss, what's up?" Jules asked as she looked around the room.

An unknown voice stated, "Callaghan and Braddock, twelve minutes. Within acceptable limits."

Spike looked at Sam and noticed an outline of a hand-print on Sam's face. "Who slapped you, Sam?"

Jules' and Sam's attention was on the unknown person that called out the time it took them to respond to the all-hands page and noted he wrote something in a notepad. Sam didn't respond to Spike's question. But it caused Greg, Ed, and Wordy to look at Sam's face. They all saw what Spike did. Sam had clearly been slapped—and hard.

Wordy tapped Sam on the shoulder as he asked, "Did Jules slap you?"

"What?" Sam turned to Wordy and looked at him with confusion as his hand absently lifted to his face. The sleeve of his hoodie slid down revealing the cuff on his wrist with the dangling bit of chain.

Greg, Ed, Spike, and Wordy stared at the cuff.

Spike's eyes grew wide and he snorted. "Oh my … Sam you're kinky." He clapped a hand over his mouth as Jules glared at him. Oh, shit! He was a dead man … because if Sam was into kinky stuff than that meant that Jules …

Sam turned bright red as Spike paled.

Ed lifted a brow. Whoa, the things you learned by accident about teammates. He glanced at Sam's other hand and couldn't suppress the smirk that came to his face as he saw the other cuff. He quipped, "Lose a key?"

Wordy just smiled and turned slightly pink. He and Shel had done that once. Thank god, no one ever found out. He pursed his lips together to suppress the laugh that was bubbling up.

Greg just shook his head. Jules looked like she was about to blow a gasket and Sam was as red as a beet.

The unknown voice called out, "Starveling, Winter, and Hudson, thirteen minutes. Within acceptable limits."

Jules exploded. "This is a response time drill?"

Greg nodded. "I'm afraid so."

Jules turned and stormed out of the briefing room in a huff. God, they would never live this down. If any one of the guys said a word ... her hands clenched into tight fists. Of all the inconvenient times for a drill. A damned drill interrupted their passion.

Now that Jules was out of hearing distance, Spike couldn't resist. "Soooo was this an inconvenient time for a drill, Sam?"

Wordy couldn't suppress the laughter anymore and it burst forth from deep in his gut. Ed and Greg joined him. The rest of the SRU members looked over to Team One wondering what was so funny.

Ed reached out to touch Sam face where he'd been slapped. "That's gonna bruise so nicely. You need to learn to duck."

Wordy teased, "Kinda hard to do when you're cuffed to a bed. Huh, Sam?"

Sam groaned and pivoted then quickly strode out of the briefing room towards the locker room to get a key. Loud boisterous laughter followed him out of the room. He would never live this one down. Jules words at dinner came back to him … _'Oooo Braddock … just you wait. Your gonna regret you even suggested that.'_ Jules was right, so right—but not in the way she'd meant those words.

As he entered the locker room, Sam had to laugh, there was nothing else to do. Sometimes passion was just inconvenient—this was one of those times. He sighed and wondered how long Jules would be pissed off at him for suggesting handcuffs.

Then again … she was the one that decided to act on his idea, soooo … maybe Jules wouldn't be pissed off at him. He was just glad he wasn't one of the guys—they'd pay big-time if she ever heard them teasing about this. Sam could see several bruised arms in their futures.

He grabbed the key from his locker and smiled as he looked at the handcuff. His eyes shifted to the key. Yep, gonna get ten of these and tape them inside the drawers around the house.

Sam's mind then began plotting what he'd do to Jules if he had her cuffed to the bed—what pleasure that would be—he'd slowly drive her wild until she cried out for mercy.

.

* * *

 **AN:** This is for all those readers that wanted the bedroom scene. Hope you enjoyed! 😉

Now back to writing OUTLIER my fourth book in the Beauty of Life series. I'm hoping to have OUTLIER: Blood, Brotherhood and Beauty finished in early- to mid-July.

Until then … if you haven't had the chance to check out my published version of the Beauty of Life series, you have the chance to catch up by reading the first three books of the series before the fourth is out in July.

The **Beauty of Life series** takes my original fanfiction stories and revamps them—with **tons of new content** and **expanded story lines** while still keeping the same heart and familiar feel of my fanfiction stories.

The first three books in my **Beauty of Life series** are **available** as **ebooks** or **paperbacks** on **Amazon.**

 **The ebook versions are only $2.99 (USD) – less than the price of Dan's favorite iced capp.**

 _If you don't have a Kindle—no problem—just download Amazon's free reader app—it works on phones, tablets, and computers_.

If you have Kindle Unlimited you can read them for FREE, too. And I think Amazon offers a free 30-day trial of Kindle Unlimited (where available) which is even better for you if you want to read all three in one month :)

 **Beauty of Life series**

 **\- FORSAKEN: On the Edge of Oblivion** (Beauty of Life, Book One)

 **\- SOLACE: Behind the Shield** (Beauty of Life, Book Two)

 **\- BELONGING: Hope, Truth and Malice** (Beauty of Life, Book Three)

 _\- Work in Progress:_ **OUTLIER: Blood, Brotherhood and Beauty** (Beauty of Life, Book Four)

 _\- Work in Progress:_ **PURGATORY: Bonds Forged in Hellfire** (Beauty of Life, Book Five)

You can visit **Amazon** and search for **LAURA ACTON** in Kindle Books to **read the first few chapters** of **each book** with the look inside feature.

Come meet **Daniel** **William Broderick** , Alexandra **'Lexa'** McKenna, **Jon** Hardy, **Nick** Pastore, **Loki** Baldovino, **Bram** De Haven, **Ray** Palomo, **Tia** Walsh, **Brody** Mikhail Hunter and the rest of **your favorite characters** (General Broderick, Yvonne, the Broderick cousins, Blaze, Mason, Patch, Winds, etc.). Delve into a complex world of courageous men and women riding a roller coaster of emotions and danger. Explore the nature of relationships and bonds developed, tested, and strengthened in the face of adversity as they seek to find the beauty of life.

If you like all the details, twists, turns, and connections of my fanfiction – then you'll love the books — they're filled with them.

If you're a JAM fan become a LAN fan – come fall in love with Dan and Lexa. Their relationship has all the passion of JAM with a new exciting and hot way they first meet. Their relationship has a surprising beginning that turns into a slow burning build of their soulmate connection—it's quite a ride.

If you love the Team, the General, the Broderick cousins, Blaze, Patch, Winds, Mason, and the rest of the cast of characters, you should enjoy the new Beauty of Life series—they get more time than before.


	5. The Elevator

**The Elevator**

* * *

 _ **Summary:**_ _Sam and Jules get stuck in Sam's elevator and Jules helps with his anxiety. This is a sneak peek at a new scene from **SECRETS: Passion, Deceit, and Revenge** , which I translated from Dan/Lexa to Sam/Jules._

 _ **Timing**_ _: Sam and Jules are secretly dating the first time._

 _ **Rating**_ _:_ _ **Very Hot**_ _in places but no explicit words_

* * *

 ** _Sam's Apartment Complex – Elevator – 6:50 p.m._**

Anxiety grew over the past twenty minutes, though he tried to tamp it down, Sam leaned in the corner of the tiny box which became smaller with each passing minute. A call to the complex office went unanswered since it was after closing time. He left a message on the urgent repair line, but his sense of urgency never matched theirs. Blowing out a breath, he glanced at Jules.

Sitting cross-legged in the opposite corner, finishing one of the gelato's Spike's ma sent with Sam, she peered up at him. "Sit down, relax. Have a snack. I'm sure they will show up any minute now."

"Jules, it's Sunday night. We'll be lucky if anyone comes before tomorrow morning."

"Well, we won't go hungry," Jules quipped. She noted Sam's increased agitation and nothing she did so far helped reduce his uneasiness. At a loss, she finally said, "Why do you dislike elevators?"

"Reminds me of something I'd rather forget."

"Seems to me forgetting isn't working. I'll listen if you want to talk about it … might help."

Talking to Jules often did help him. Willing to give it a shot, he said, "I used to utilize tight spaces to hide all the time, and they never bothered me until after a Humvee I was riding in ran over an IED. The explosion flipped us. I don't recall how many times, but enough to send everything inside flying. I sat in the back, Mason and a man from another unit occupied the front seats.

"We landed upside down in a gully. I escaped with minor cuts. Those up front didn't fare well. The driver died, and Mason sustained shrapnel wounds. Something sliced open his cheek leaving his face an utter bloody mess. When his hand moved toward his heart, I noticed a long piece of metal protruding. He kept trying to pull it out. I did my best to stop him.

"You haven't met him yet, but he makes Wordy look like a dwarf." Sam chuckled. "Not quite, but he has at least six inches in height on Wordy, a broader chest, and a few more pounds of muscle. A real Highland heathen."

"I would like to meet him one day." Jules pulled out a homemade gelato and another plastic spoon, handing both to Sam as he crouched in his corner. She smiled when he accepted, sat, and took a bite. "What happened next?"

"Delirious, in so much pain, Mason didn't realize what he was doing. He fought me when I attempted to prevent him from yanking out the shard." Sam allowed the cold gelato to soothe the fire of a long-ago burning throat.

Jules patiently waited for Sam to continue, noting his eyes had a faraway glaze to them.

"Later, in the hospital, I learned the guys had a hell of a time reaching us because the ditch held more IEDs. Trapped in the Humvee fighting to save Mason's life and being ineffectual, well, something in my brain … weird really, but every time I step into elevators, all those images come back even though there is nothing remotely similar about the interior of a Humvee and this." Sam's hand waved around him.

"What do you mean you learned later? Wouldn't you be aware the whole time?" Jules broke her own rule in asking, but his statement seemed off.

Sam scooped up another spoonful and let the treat melt in his mouth. "It wasn't easy to keep Mason from pulling out the shrapnel. Mason's fists are like sledgehammers. I swear he could knock down a house if he ever tried. As I blacked out, I didn't think I would find Mason alive if I woke up."

"If you woke? Sam, what aren't you saying?"

Soulful blue eyes met caring brown ones. "Mason didn't mean to, but he beat the crap out of me and almost choked me to death. He passed out before he killed me. The occasional raspiness of my voice is a result of a mild fracture of my larynx."

Unable to hide a smile as her mind went elsewhere, Jules said, "I like that quality to your voice, especially when you're moaning my name." Infusing her voice with seductiveness, she abandoned her cup of gelato. "Wanna make new tight spaces memories … hot, sexy ones."

Sam eyed Jules. It had been nine days since they had been alone. Nine long days of being near her, but powerless to do what he wanted. He set down the melting frozen treat as desire built in him. "What do you have in mind?"

Slinky, like a cat stalking its prey, Jules crawled over to Sam. "Whatever you desire." She raked one finger down his cheek, across his torso and ended on his groin, where her hand gently rubbed as her mouth locked on his.

Lava erupted as Sam's left hand pulled his sexy sniper chick to him as his braced hand sought out her breasts. Shirts tugged free of pants, and a front-closing bra popped open, Sam's mouth descended on her creamy breasts, laving them as his left fingers sought her apex below.

Not to be denied Jules' hands undid Sam's jeans button and tugged the zipper down … still pleased he occasionally went commando when not at work. Taking charge, Jules moved his hand from her and lifted his head to face her. "My treat tonight." She kissed his forehead, his nose, his chin, moved down his chest tracing a line with her tongue. The gasp from him was music to her ears as she sucked in his stiff, throbbing member.

Sam dug his heels into the floor as his back pressed into the corner when Jules' hot mouth moved on him, her teeth grazing slightly, adding to the sensation. She worked him to a fever pitch, to the point of almost no return before she stopped and returned her lips to his.

Lost in the moment, he was unsure when her pants came off, only that she straddled him and he became sheathed to the hilt in her warmth. She rode him, taking him almost there, backing him down, and returning him repeatedly to a point he nearly exploded. Her exquisite torture became his whole world. When she allowed him to reach his release, he moaned a raspy, "Juuuules."

Following Sam into the pitch of ecstasy Jules savored the quality of his voice. She let her body collapse on top of Sam's as their heart rates and breaths began to slow. She whispered in his ear, "If you are ever stuck in an elevator again, just think of this."

His apprehension gone, Sam languidly gazed into her brown eyes, enjoying the glitter dancing in them. "You're an exceptional woman."

She kissed him, pleased she helped. "You're not so bad yourself."

.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed a sneak peek at one of the new scenes in the upcoming **SECRETS: Passion, Deceit, and Revenge**. I'm working on chapter 20 right now, and the novel will likely be 90% brand new content (my muse is happy) with lots of LAN, intrigue, and more backstory for Loki, Ray, and others.

To all my wonderful readers who have read **GUARDIAN: Mission to Rescue Innocence** ... I could use your help. I entered the book in a writing contest where a prize is a publishing/marketing contract for the novel and an offer to translate it into another language. One of the criteria they use in judging the winner is looking at the number and content of the reviews on Amazon. I would greatly appreciate it if you would consider reviewing GUARDIANS on Amazon for me. Thanks in advance to all those who do this.


End file.
